irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish small press comics
Notes for an article on the history of small press comics in Ireland 1970s *1976: The Hand by John Kindness - "the story of Billy, a young man who came to a tragic end", published in Belfast. A follow-up, The Three Graces, was never completed. *Ca. 1975: Rosc Dubh by Liam de Frinse - an Irish language comic published in Northern Ireland. *Ca. 1975: Resistance Comix by Cormac - Republican comic published in Belfast. Ran for about 13 issues. *1977: Belfast People's Comic - anthology featuring John Kindness, Cormac, Ian Knox, Alastair Herron, Jonathan Livingstone, John Carson, Liam de Frinse and others *1977-78: Tsst! and Gripping Tales by Davy Francis - TV and film parodies, published in Belfast 1980s *1980-85: Ximoc - Belfast anthology featuring Davy Francis, William Simpson, Dave Morris, Hilary Robinson, Ivor Lavery, Patrick Jones, Peter Morwood - 9 issues *1984: Blast - Belfast anthology featuring Ivor Lavery, Scallywag, Maconov, Savage Pencil *1984-: Elenna, Belfast fanzine featuring David Houston, Sean Doran, Paul McCullough *1985: Whale's Mouth, Science Fiction Association of Ireland *?-1988: Funny Ha-Ha by Davy Francis and others (Belfast) *1988: Celtic Sorrow by Steve Earles (Fergus, County Clare) *1989: Cúchulainn: Champion of Ulster by Michael Hall and Gary Hamilton (Glengormley) *1989: Sapphowoman and the Greater Belfast Dykes by Gaye Mae Kincaid (Belfast) 1990s Undated 1990s *''The Amusing Ciderman'' by Davy Francis and Sean Doran (Belfast) *''The Dark'' by David Houston and others (Belfast) *''Faces'' (Joe Aughrim, Dublin) *''NutScrewsWashersandBolts, Belfast anthology *Wired, Belfast anthology *The Yellow Press, Dublin anthology featuring Gerard Crowley, Kellie Strøm, Scratch, Brian O'Toole, Tom Mathews, Arja Kajermo, Sean McArdle, Billy Drake, Jim Cogan, Brendan O'Brien, Martyn Turner 1991 *Bug Wars'' by Sean Doran (Belfast) *''Major Power and Spunky, gay superhero parody by Malachy Coney and Sean Doran (Belfast) 1992 *The Yellow Press'' by various, Dublin (to 1994) *''Twisted'' by various, Subterranean Productions, Dublin (or 1993) 1993 *''The Good Father, Malachy Coney (Belfast) 1994 *Domain, anthology published in Cookstown, featuring Jim Johnston, Bob Corcoran, Jonathan Turner, Tom Kline, Gary Hamilton, Paul J. Whittaker *A Virtual Circle, ''Under the Bed, Tamara Knight, Guilty as Charged by Patrick Brown (Belfast) 1996 *''Brookside: the Comic'' and Bob's by Andrew Luke (Bangor, Newtownards, Oxford) *''Loserdom'' zine (Dublin) 1997 *''The Big Fellow'' by Bob Neilson and Alan Casey (Dublin) *''Burp!'' by Dave Morris, 2 issues (ex-Belfast, based in Bristol) *''DNA Swamp, Belfast anthology featuring John Farrelly, Christian Kotey, Malachy Coney, P. J. Holden, Brendan Rice, Tom Kline, Sean Doran, Craig Smith, Paul McCullough, Stuart Luke *The Simply Incredible Hunk'' by Malachy Coney and P. J. Holden (Belfast) 1998 *''Dope Fiends'' by Emmett Taylor (Galway) *''Paper Cuts'' by Damien O'Reilly and others (Bray?) *''Riot, anthology edited by Robert McGregor and Eugene J. Byrne *Toenail Clippings'' by Bren B and others (Dublin) 1999 *''LeafLit'' by John Robbins (Dublin) *''Sinju'' by Ahmed Sanusi (Dublin) *''Zero by Murra MacRory (Dublin) 2000s 2000 *''Colometers Davis'' by Michael Kelly and Johnny Kelly (Dublin) *''A Crack in the Shell'' by Philip Barrett *''The Implausibility of Reason'' by Andrew Luke and Richard Barr (Belfast) *''Tripped Out Metropolis'' by Ahmed Sanusi (Dublin) 2001 *''Andrew Luke's Comic Book'' by Andrew Luke (Belfast, Oxford) *''Mr Maximo and Rabbit'' by Bridgeen Gillespie 2002 *''Mbleh!'' by Bob Byrne (Dublin) *''Naked Lunch'' by various (Dublin) 2003 *''Good Craic Comics'' by Malachy Coney (Belfast) *''In Dublin City'' by Gerry Hunt (Dublin) *''Matter'' by Philip Barrett *''The Quest of Kazana'' by Ed Doyle *''Sancho'' by Alan Nolan, Ian Whelan and others (Bray) *''The Shiznit by Bob Byrne and others (Dublin) *''Niacin'' by Ciarán Walsh, issue 4: Exploiting the Masses…Again?!, 2003 (?) 2004 *''Fun Stuff'' by James Newell, Sophie Coyle, James Vallely (Galway) *''Havoc 21'' by varrious (Dublin) *''Kazana and the Legion of Khaos'' by Ed Doyle *''This Way Up'' by Chris Fite-Wassilak, Kate McLarnon and others *''Delta O’Hara and Alice, ''Flick, Dublin: Black Light Publication, 2004 2005 *''Pony School'' and Action Stations! by Edward Berridge and Bryan Coyle *''Small Axe'' by various (Belfast) *''Streets of Dublin'' by Gerry Hunt (Dublin) *''Malsaine, Manny Blacksher & Barry Hughes, Imprint Comics (Dublin) *Leo Boyd, ''Stikman, Dublin, 2005? *Phillip Murray, Mullo and Farrelly, Dublin: Dusted Comics, 2005 (?) Dusted Comics website 2006 *''Boredom...'' by Miguel Martin and George Clarke (Belfast) *''Daddy's Rules'' by Bob Neilson and Carlos Devisia *''Father Further Investigates'' by Bob Neilson and Denise O'Moore *''Jeremy Kyle vs the Neocons'' by Andrew Luke *''Lint'' by Philip Barrett *''Negotiating the Beast'' and Vacancy for Satan by John Robbins (Dublin) *''Some Forgotten Part'' by Leonie O'Moore *''Spell Maffia'' by John Lee and Denise O'Moore *''Wasted Epiphanies'' by Deirdre Ruane *''Wild West Wendy'' by Richmond Clements and Vicky Stonebridge 2007 *''Black Shapes'' by Philip Barrett *''From the Pants of Archie Templar'' by Archie Templar *''Gran'' by Andrew Luke *''Mister Amperduke'' by Bob Byrne (Dublin) *''Previously'' by P. J. Holden (Belfast) *''Sad Chemistry'' by John Robbins (Dublin) *''Tag Team'' by Leonie O'Moore and others *''Turbo Katie'' by Bryan Coyle *''Urban Serial'' by Ed Doyle *''Your Round'' by Declan Shalvey and others 2008 *''Back on the Road'' by Will Simpson and various (Belfast) *''Celtic Knights'' by Stephen Paul Coffey and Ger Hankey (Dublin) *''Found'' by Deirdre de Barra *''Gazebo'' by Liam Geraghty and Philip Barrett (Dublin) *''Home Again, Home Again'' by Patrick Lynch (Dublin) *''Knocked Up Nikki'' by Damien Flood (Bray) *''Last Bus'' by Patrick Lynch (Dublin) *''Monstrum Horrendum'' by Leonie O'Moore *''Ness'' by Patrick Brown (Belfast) *''Rí-Rá'' by various (County Clare) *''Road Crew'' by Tommie Kelly (Ardee) *Rosemary Herbb: The Return (promo) by Stephen Paul Coffey and Hilary Lawler *''Rosemary Herbb: The Return'' by Stephen Paul Coffey and Barry McGowan *''Sociology Comix'' and Optimus and Me by Andrew Luke *''Sorry I can't take your call right now but I'm off saving the world, anthology edited by Cliodhna Lyons *''Longstone Comics Vol.1 (Peter Loftus, Hilary Lawler, Deirdre de Barra, Gavin Marks, Ben Hennessy & Jason Groarke) 2009 *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' by Patrick Brown (Belfast) *''Chaingun Chimp'' by David Withers (Belfast) *''Dubcity Comics Presents'' by Alan Nolan (Dublin) *''In the Aquarium'' by Patrick Lynch (Dublin) *''Inside Outsiders'' and The Monkey-Head Complaint by John Robbins (Dublin) *''Machines, Miracles or Magic, one-off anthology edited by Lee Grace *Stop Gap'' by Patrick Lynch (Dublin) *''Superhero Showcase'' by Gar Shanley and Cathal Duggan (Dublin) *''Superhilbo!'' by Hilary Lawler *''Turning Tiger'' by Richmond Clements and Alex Moore *Downpour by Peter Loftus & Deirdre de Barra *Longstone Comics Vol.2 (Peter Loftus, Hilary Lawler, Deirdre de Barra, Gavin Marks, Ben Hennessy & Jason Groarke) *Longstone Comics Vol.3 (Peter Loftus, Hilary Lawler, Deirdre de Barra, Gavin Marks, Ben Hennessy & Jason Groarke) 2010s *2010: The Weekly Woe by Miguel Martin *Longstone Vol.4 (Peter Loftus, Hilary Lawler, Deirdre de Barra, Gavin Marks, Ian Pettitt & Kieran McKeown) *Some Blue Bloke by Garret Shanley and Deirdre de Barra Undated *''Black Out'' by Alfie (Belfast) *''Moon, anthology edited by John Farrelly (Belfast) From Padraig Ó Mealoid's and Chris Fite-Wassilak PO'M CF-W *A Guide to Irish Comics'' 2003 *''Another Beginning'' Sparky/Al Nolan x15 *''Big Comic #1 Peter McCanney etc *''Clockwork Monkey'' Media Preview *''The Crack #2 *''If You Want Breakfast in Bed Sleep in the Kitchen'' Cliodhna *''The Loon'' Robbie Bonham *''Níl Aon Problems, Only Opportunities'' Aodh MacLochlainn *''PFJ'' #1 Various *''Phase Two'' ISFA *''Ponchomania'' *''Redemption’s Fire'' Alma O’Carroll (Redemption's Fire blog) *''Superior'' *''Surge'' #15 Goatee Productions *''The Tender Trio'' *''The Vampire Caroline Prophecies'' #1 Research links *Bob Byrne interview, 2002 *Irisg Sci-Fi News: Irish comics publishers *Irish comics I wanted to get rid of *Irish web comics *State of the Industry *Small Press Index *British small press comics at Froola *NLI - Caricatures and cartoons - periodicals Category:Draft articles